


Malec

by Tashakki



Category: Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashakki/pseuds/Tashakki
Summary: Consider this a trailer





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a trailer

 

When my son was 10 he was obsessed with a movie about the Kingdom of Asgard. He was convinced it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. One night after watching that movie for the millionth time he asked me what the most beautiful thing I had ever seen was. I didn’t have to think about it. The answer popped into my head as soon as he’d asked the question.

Him.

It didn’t happen for us as it does for most people. I didn’t know I loved him the first time I laid eyes on him, it didn’t occur to me one day while he was smiling or while we were out doing mundane things. In fact, I didn’t realize it had happened at all until it was too late. It happened while I was distracted, it happened before I even knew it had started.

Maybe if I had known, our story would have been different, maybe it would have been easier, maybe we wouldn’t have lost so many people.

I never expected to fall the way I did because I was never meant to. I was created for one thing only, to obey. To make His will so. And so was he. I had no free will and neither did he. And yet we fell so spectacularly that it changed the course of our lives, the lives of others and the course of history.

He is my downfall, my salvation, my destruction, my creation, my pain, my pleasure, my life, my death. He is the love of my life.

But before he was all these things to me, we were angels.

 


	2. 1. The War of Angels

**Part One**

 

**Chapter One**

 

 

> **To be posted March 20th 2019**


End file.
